I'm jealous
by C1412
Summary: Kise Ryouta tries to maker her girlfriend jealous with the help of Kuroko and Midorima. Kise x OC Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC and the story. Cover pic ain't mine. Credits to ze owner :33


I'm jealous.

Kise Ryota is having a problem, a tough one. His girlfriend, Sakura Tsukino, is not quick to be jealous, leading to him into thinking, that she doesn't really love him. And so, he sought the help of his friends…and friends I meant his former comrades, with the exception of Akashi, Murasakibara and Aomine whom are proved to be useless when it comes to dating. He asked the remaining two, Kuroko and Midorima to meet in a café. At first, Midorima rejected his plea for help but when he read the Oha-Asa Horoscope, he immediately agreed to help. As for Kuroko, well he agreed without thinking. And so they met in a café. Midorima was the first one to arrive, followed by Kuroko and then Kise. They sat near the window and ordered lattes. Midorima was the first one to break the ice, he ask what was the "big problem" all about. Kise took a deep breath, closed his eyes then suddenly goes into a tantrum.

"Sakuracchi, is not quick to be jealous!" Kise whined, causing a great disturbance on the café. Midorima got pissed off, he fixed his glasses while Kuroko on the other hand just stared at him like Kise is from outer space.

"Die." Midorima uttered in annoyance

"Midorimacchi, that's so mean of you!" and so Kise whined louder. A lot of people were staring at them and "shhhh" can be heard. "Kise-kun, can u please lower down your voice." Kuroko said in a monotonous voice

"Annnd?' Midorima ask

"that's it." Kise replied with a grin on it

"Kuroko, let's go home." Midorima stands up and was about to leave "oi! Midorimacchi! Don't leave me." Kise grab Midorima's arms to prevent him from leaving. "I, too agree with Midorima-kun." Kuroko stated as he stands up.

"Not you too Kuroko! Don't leave me!"

"Just kidding." And Kuroko returned on his seat.

"it can't be help then." Midorima pushed his glasses, and returned to his seat "Just this once.". Kise rejoiced and he started explaining the situation again. His two comrades suggested him that he should settle it with a date. Make her jealous again and if doesn't work it only means one thing. Kise agreed and immediately texted Sakura about the date.

"Well, I guess we're done for today." Midorima stands up and was about to leave, until Kise said something that made him stop on his tracks

"Midorimacchi, you don't have your lucky item today."

Midorima turned around and saw Kise holding a stuffed raccoon. "I'll give this to you, if you agree to help me" Kise offered with a smirk on his face. Midorima immediately agreed to help, while Kuroko he just goes with the flow.

And so, the awaited day came. The date was set on a park with an ice rink on it. Well, originally it was a pond since winter came it turned into an ice rink. The surroundings were all coated with snow, it was a wonderland. Snowflakes were racing each other to the ground; a lot of people were making snow angels and snow man. Kise was the first one to arrive at the park; there he wore a black coat, with a blue checkered scarf, being wrapped on his neck, dirty-yellow colored pants with a black combat boots. A lot of girls giggled when they saw him. Well, what do you expect he's a model and heck, he was popular. He sat down on a bench as he waited for Sakura. He stared at the starry sky

On the other hand, Midorima and Kuroko were on a nearby café they too, wore coats and a scarf since it was cold.

"Midorima-kun, what are we doing here?" Kuroko ask as he take a sip on his latte

"We're here to keep watch of his "date" ."

The two continued to watch Kise as he wave his hand to his fangirls who are squealing.

"_This is going to be a long night."Midorima thought as he pushed his glasses._

Kise was busy giving fanservice to his fans, a very long line was formed due to the fans asking for the autographs. Some are ask to take pictures, some ask for his autograph.

"Sorry for the wait."

The young man turned his attention to a lady that is dressed in a black trenchcoat, a fur boots that is up to her knee, she also wore a panda hat, she just let her hair wave naturally. She was simple, yet beautiful. The fans also turned their attention to her, they were whispering about who she is. Kise grinned and said "Just wait 5 minutes."

After 5 minutes ~

The fans were no longer in sight, Kise offered his hand and said "Ms, would you be kind to accompany me in the ice rink?". Sakura chuckled and took his hand "Just don't let me fall." With that, the two walked to the ice rink with their hands intertwined. And then it was disturbed with Kise's phone ringing—he received a text. He immediately let go of Sakura's hand and search his phone, to show that the text seems important. Kise stop walking while Sakura just go on, when she notice his lack of presence she just continued walking _"it seems important so I'll give him some space." _

Back to the café~

Midorima got a hold of his cellphone and text Kise, he sip his 4th latte. Kuroko just stared at the couple _"I wanna eat." _He thought.

Back to the couple

When Kise finally found his cellphone, he saw the following message sent by Midorima

"Die."

Kise pretended to look happy to show Sakura that he's happy to have a text message. _"that Midorima" _and so forcefully put a wide grin. When he realize that Sakura is already on the ice rink, skating.

Back At the café, Midorima couldn't help but laugh, and then he got the reply from Kise

"What's wrong with you~ Midorimacchi.?"

Kise sighed and his head was down, and thought that the first strategy didn't work and so he ran and yelled "Oi! Sakuracchi, you're so mean! You left me behind!" Then he entered the ice rink with a pout on his face.

The couple skated together, they were laughing and enjoying the time they've spent together. Back at the café, Kuroko's stomach growled, and so he ordered a cinnamon without offering some to Midorima.

The couple was skating towards the rink and suddenly, Sakura fell. At the same time, another girl also fell. Kise smirk and went to the other girl to help her. Sakura have to get up by herself _"well, that girl seems to be a beginner so it's ok.". _ Kuroko commented how heartless Kise it and Midorima just twitched, he's also hungry. When Kise saw how Sakura got up by herself he felt guilty, he suggested that they should take a break and go to the café where Midorima and Kuroko are.

At the café, the two young men notice that they're heading at their way. Midorima suddenly got alerted and texted Kise

"you bastard! What are you doing, she'll think that me and Kuroko are good friends!"

Kise again felt his phone vibrating; he took it out on his pocket. He playfully smiled, which Sakura noticed, she also heard Kise muttered stuffs like "Rimacchi, let's meet up later. I'm going to treat you".

"Relax. I'll be the one who's going to treat you after this is all over."

Midorima just sighed and ordered a lot of food. Like a carrot cake, then a latte, he also ordered cinnamon. He reasoned that Kise is the one who's going to pay.

When the couple reaches the café, they saw a girl with a tight red dress, that reveals her curvy body, and it is above the knee, black fur boots, fake eyelashes, and really developed body, ordering at the counter. Kise thought that it is a good timing to pull of his last trick. he led Sakura to one of the seats and told her to wait, he's going to order for them. He went to the counter and purposely moves closer to the hot girl. He whistled and checked out the young hot girl. The hot girl stared at him with seductive eyes.

"What's your name handsome?"

Kise was about to answer, until Sakura stepped infront of him and looked at the girl dangerously. The young girl turned her gaze to him, and suddenly pressed her lips to him. She kissed him by surprised. Even the people at the café widened their eyes, even Kise.

Midorima stop eating when he saw the scene, Kuroko just stare at them blankly and said

"Looks like, she does love him."

When Sakura broke the kiss, she turned her attention to the hot girl and with a harsh tone she said "My man. Get the f*** out." With that, she drags Kise out of the café. Once outside, she slap Kise "what the f*** was that?". Kise just laugh and hug her, "Seems like my plan worked.". With that, Sakura realize why did Kise do all those things, she smiled and hugs him back. "Let's head back now, come I'll drive you home" Kise broke the hug, not before kissing her again. After he broke the kiss, the couple walk again with their hands intertwined each other…

Everything was a happy ending….And back at the café.

"Sir, that'll be 50,000 yen" the cashier gladly told Midorima and Kuroko

"Ehhh?!" Mirdorima asked, shocked.

"I thought Kise will pay?" Kuroko ask calmly.

"That bastard! He's already at his apartment! Kuroko…" Midorima look at him. Kuroko nodded in agreement. Having no choice, the two dash out of the café with full speed with the lady in the cashier chasing them.


End file.
